Manny
Manny is an angelic ally of John Constantine. After being ordered by heaven to watch over John, Manny has been working with John to stop the oncoming rising darkness. He is portrayed by Harold Perrineau. History Early Life Next to nothing is known about Manny's life before he met John. However, being an angel, it is possible he has existed for thousands, if not, millions of years. In the episode "Rage of Caliban", he mentioned to John that he "used to have a tight horn section back in the day." In the Pilot, Manny said that he was asked to watch over John. 'Non Est Asylum' After a large sink hole had appeared inside a road, prompting John to investigate, Manny appears before him. Manny tells John that he shouldn't be down in the sinkhole and asks him what he's doing. Manny introduces himself and tells John that he was asked to watch over him. Manny mentions John's damnation and explains how things are crawling out from the shadows. Manny leaves when he hears sirens, saying "people can sense what's on the way" leaving John clueless. Manny appears again before John at a security gate to Ritchie Simpson's office. Because John has time pressures, Manny stops time and makes the rain disappear completely. John informs Manny that it's a demon from the inner circle that's hunting Liv Aberdine. John accuses Manny of utilizing him, solely to gather information. Manny rebuttals, stating his intentions; to use the knowledge to save lives. He then goes on to insult John, mentioning Astra before leaving. Later, Manny appears at a pub after John had sent Furcifer back to Hell. Manny tells him that Ritchie had to drive through Edgewood Avenue. Manny is angry about the fact that John scared Liv away, and that he saw Liv's power as value. John continues to talk, and subtly mentions that he's agreed to work with Manny. As John leaves the pub, Manny does the same. 'The Devil's Vinyl' Manny arrives at the hospital where John and Zed were questioning a dying Marcus Mooney. There, Manny uses his angelic abilities to freeze time and send Marcus Mooney's soul to the afterlife. Later, after John was slowly bleeding to death as a result of Papa Midnite's actions, Manny appears before him, possessing the body of a nearby hobo. John demands Manny to cut him loose, but the Angel is forbidden from doing so. Manny accuses John of wanting the devil's vinyl for himself, which John acknowledges. Manny then questions if John has the courage to deal with the vinyl. After John once again demands to be cut loose, Manny leaves, saying that John has it under control. 'A Feast of Friends' Manny appears before John, while the latter is having a picnic with Zed Martin. He discusses Zed's powers, and how they'll be useful in their fight against darkness. Manny mentions Liv, and how John scared her off, however, John rebuttals, and saids Zed is "as tough as they come". He goes on to say that the majority of humans are not cut out to do what John does, and leaves. Manny later appears before John before he breaks the glass door of a museum, to ask him whether he's confident to proceed with his plan. Manny appears sad, but knowing that John can endure it, he leaves. After the demon, Mnemoth had been trapped inside Gary Lester, Manny comes to the mill house to watch as Gary dies. 'Rage of Caliban' While John is snooping around a murder scene inside of a house, Manny suddenly appears before him. He jokingly tells a startled John that he had an entire section "back in the day" to announce his arrival. Aside from the humor, Manny wants to draw up battle plans with John - who he compares to St. Peter, Ignatius of Antioch, and Joan of Arc - against the rising darkness. After John performs a spell, and discovers an evil spirit going around possessing children, Manny leaves. Later, after John is arrested and put into jail, Manny appears yet again. While arguing over Manny's lack of assistance in John's cases, Manny disagrees and recalls John's childhood. Before leaving for the last time, Manny offers diminutive advice to John, telling him to look back at his own childhood to solve the case. 'Blessed Are The Damned' Manny is summoned by John to address a problem concerning a preacher wielding immense power. John yet again tells Manny to help him, however, the angel angrily reminds him that his kind cannot directly sway the outcome of events. He abruptly leaves. Later, after finding an injured angel, by the name of Imogen, Manny comes to see his sister. John mentions how he could have helped find her faster, but Manny simply explains that angels are compartmentalized to keep humanity's free will intact. He then further explains how a mortal has never been able to remove an angel's feather, and that Imogen will eventually die if the feather isn't returned to her. After John casts a protection spell on Imogen, and leaves to retrieve the feather, Manny stays to watch over Imogen. Later, while John and Zed are fending off a horde of ghouls, Manny is seen conversing with Imogen. Manny asks Imogen what it's like to be on the mortal plane, and what it's like to feel pain, and the warmth of the sun. The angels discuss how humans take their gift from god for granted. When Zed returns the feather, and Imogen is reveals herself as a fallen angel, Manny is shocked. As Zed is being strangled by Imogen, Manny possesses Zed's body and overpowers the fallen angel. Manny then proceeds to rip out Imogen's heart. Back at the mill house, Manny tells John that his actions will have consequences. Powers and Abilities Manny is an Angel that possesses several different powers. However, only powers that have been displayed on the show has been listed. *'Chronokinesis' - Manny has the unique ability of manipulating space-time continuum, and in the process, watch as the world around him freezes. *'Possession' - While he is on Earth, Manny can possess human bodies and use them as hosts and manifest his supernatural powers through them. * Teleportation - As an angel, Manny has the ability to travel anywhere instantly on Earth and also transport himself from Heaven to Earth. * Soul Transportation - Manny possesess the ability of sending souls to Heaven. * Superhuman Strength - Manny is exceedingly stronger than any human, and can casually overpower and kill Fallen Angels. * Healing '- Though never shown, Manny states that he can cure diseases. * '''Pyrokinesis '- Manny was able to set a map on fire. * '''Telekinesis - Manny unlocks handcuffs remotely. * Flight - As an angel, Manny possesses a pair of large wings that allow him to fly. Gallery Manny 1x01 5.png Manny 1x01 4.png Manny 1x01 3.png Manny 1x01 2.png Manny 1x01 1.png|Appearing before John. Manny 1x04 1.png Manny 1x04 2.png Manny 1x04 3.png Manny 1x04 4.png Manny 1x04 5.png Manny 1x04 6.png|Sitting by Gary's deathbed Trivia *Every scene where Manny appears has a specific intent. These intents however, have not been revealed. References Category:Males Category:Angels Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series Main Characters